One can find love if you look hard enough
by ShadowMPerkinson
Summary: One girl, one crime, more than one victim. How can one girl cause so much chaos when she isn't even from this dimension!
1. 1 Get out of my way!

Chapter music- Hedley - On My Own and Disturbed - Ten Thousands Fists

Title: One can find love if you look hard enough

Summary: One girl, one cime, more than one victim. How can one girl cause so much choas when she isn't even from this dimension?!

My own character: Shadow Mystic Perkinson, Akira Salen Michels  
-----------  
Chapter one: Get out of my way!

Gunshot's could be heard from miles around. In the large city of New York one single figure ran through alley way's, trying to avoid the bullet's whizzing past.

"Get out of my way!" the figure growled out pushing people aside.

"Get back here you theif!" a large bodyguard yelled firing off his pistol rapidly.

The figure is dressed in a simple black cloak. hiding their face and what gender they are from view. People tried to stop the figure but instead only got pushed to the ground.

"Stop that theif!" the bodyguard yelled angrily running as quickly as he could.

The figure ran towards an empty alleyway only to run up the wall a bit and back flip off of it. The figure filled everyone off as the figure ran into the alleyway and disappeared.

The bodyguard ran into the alleyway and past the figure hiding in the shadows in between two buildings. The figure slowly eased their way out from the crack and looked around.

"Damn that was too close! How the hell did the know where I would be anyway's?!" they figured hissed lowly. By the tone of the figure's voice you could tell it was a female.

A running noise caught the girl's attention making her pay close attention to the entrance of the alleyway. "Did you find that damn thief?!" the bodyguards voice yelled angrily.

"N-no sir! We didn't see anyone exit the alleyway expect for you!" a studdering female voice admitted fearfully, scared of the raving bodyguard in front of her.

The girl smirked under her hood and stepped towards the wall so not to be noticed if they ran into the alleyway trying to listen carefully to what was being said.

"We need to find that damn theif! If word get's otu that a simple lowly theif broke into the volt and stole money from the club, we're ruined! We need to find that damn bastard!" the bodyguard bellowed out.

"Yes sir! I understand!" the female voice said firmly, now unafraid.

'So you both think you can catch me huh? Let the games begin' the girl thought darkly as she heard the bodygaurd and the female run into the alleyway. The girl stepped out into the alleyway and into the streetlight, letting hersef be seen.

"YOU! There you are!" the bodyguard yelled loudly.

The girl just reached into her cloak and pulled out a simple dagger. "Shall we begin?" she asked huskily.

The female stepped forward her shoulder length blonde hair and pale skin reflecting the glow from the street light a few feet away from them. "What are you playing at?" she asked sternly her brown eyes narrowing in hate and anger.

The girl smirked and cracked her knuckles. "Why whatever do you mean? I only want to have a little fun with you two. You're so determined to catch me aren't you? I thought you love to have a little play fight before I kill you is all" the girl taunted letting her hood show the bottom of her face, and her dark grin scaring the bodyguard.

The bodyguard stepped forward and raised his pistol at the girl. "We won't be the one's dieing here girl, you are" he sneered out shooting at her, where her heart should be.

Right before the bullet could hit the girl though, the shadows nehind her shielded her. Covering her chest where the bullet would have hit.

"H-how? How can that be?!" the female gasped out in terror. The female took a few steps back and behind the bodyguard terrifed out the girl in front of them.

"Oh how sweet, your so scared! Like I said, yuo're the one's who are going to die here" the girl chuckled our, the shadows now settled on her shoulder resembling a raven.

The bodyguard shot three more round's, the raven taking all the hit's. "You're a freak!" he gasped out in disgust.

In a blink of an eye they girl was in front of the bodyguard and female, giving them both a dangerous grin. "You have no idea just how much of a freak I am" she whispered before grabbing the bodyguard's neck and lifting him off the ground causing him to drop his pistol.

The bodyguard clawed at the girl's hand, trying to free himself and to get air. "L-let go o-of me y-you mon-monster" he wheezed out his face turning blue from the lack of oxygen.

A bullet was fired hitting the girl in the shoulder, causing her to look behind the bodyguard and at the female, who held the pistol in her shaking hands.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" the girl hissed out snapping the bodyguards neck and tossing him aside, like he was her afternoon trash.

The female took a shaky step back away from the girl and dropped the gun. "D-don't come anywhere near me!" she screamed out in terror.

The girl frowned at the female, showing her annoyance. "You do realize that what you said is pathetic right? You expect me to listen to what yo say when your unarmed and not even worth the air you breath?" the girl hissed lowly, the raven returning onto her shoulder where she was shot.

In less than a second later the girl had the female pressed up against the alley wall and about to snap her neck still annoyed.

"W-why? Why are you doing this?" the female asked quitely, tear's streaming down her face.

The girl frowned and cocked her head to the side, showing her confusion.

"Why do you kill so easily? Why don't you feel anything?" the female asked fearfully staring they girl in the eye, or where her eye's should be.

The girl thought for a moment before answering. "You the first person who has ever asked me that question, beside's myself year's ago. I kill because it's natural to me. It's the only thing I know what to do really. Feeling? That's a difficult question to answer really. Well... I don't feel anything since no one showed me how to feel" the girl mumbled thoughtfully to herself thinking over her answer.

"No one ever showed you how to feel? You mean you really don't feel anything at all? Not eveb happiness or pain?" the female asked shocked the tear's slowly stopping.

"Well... I feel annoyance, hate and anger. Does that count as feeling something?" the girl asked moving her ehad so it was upright again instead of cocked to the side. The firl was still confused but waiting for the female's answer to ehr question.

The female looked at the girl and gave her a pity filled smile. "Whatever happened to your parent's?" she asked softly while not thinking of what the outcome to this question could be.

The girl suddenly tensed and snapped the female's neck angrilt, letting her limp body fall to the ground. She stood there for a second before walking away from the dead bodies. Her shoulder's tense and back straight.

'Parent's... I don't have any parent's... I never have' the girl though blankly as she neared the alley exit, near the street were little to no light was coming from.

The raven flew off the girl's shoulder startling her a bit. "Hm? What's wrong with you? You've been acting strange even since that old man threw this dagger at you a few month's ago" the girl said confused looking at the forgotten dagger in her hand.

The dagger itself isn't anything interesting, but the heavey arua of pure power covering it was. The blade was dull and somewhat rusted, showing it had been used many time's before. The handle is a simple black with four letters carved into it: S, G, H and R.

The raven squeaked angrily once and dived towards the girl getting a head start off the light post it was resting at.

"What are you dong Akira? Stop playing around and get out of that dive! Akira! Are you even listening to me?!" the girl yelled as the raven Akira neared her more and more.

Finally Akira was about to collide with the girl when she cocked her head to the side.

"Are you sending me away again? Like you did when I was born?" she asked comfused before AKira flew stright into her, surrounding her with the shadows.

"So you won't answer me anymore? Or are you trying to protect me again?"  
--------------

Shadow: So? What do you all think?? I got this idea while at my dad's house. Which is kinda weird in itself

Akira: Why do you say that??

Shadow: Cuz... I never get any writing ideas over there

Akira: Not even one?'

Shadow: Well... there was this one story...

Akira: Was it any good?

Shadow: I though so at first

Akira: What do you mean at first? What happened?

Shadow: Well I turned it in for my English homework and got an F, then my friend Edward lit it on fire in my backyard

Akira:...now I get it

Shadow: You do? I still don't and that was over three year's ago!

Akira: You are so slow

Shadow: Thank you! ...wait was that suppose to be mean?

Akira: smacks herself on the forehead how did I ever get stuck with you??

Shadow: Because you loooove me!

Akira: Nope that ain't it!

Shadow: pouts Your so mean to me! Oh well!! Please read and review! Let me know what you think!!

Akira: And if she really is slow


	2. 2 So this is the answer?

Chapter music- Hedley - On My Own and Disturbed - Ten Thousands Fists

Title: One can find love if you look hard enough

Summary: One girl, one cime, more than one victim. How can one girl cause so much choas when she isn't even from this dimension?!

My own character: Shadow Mystic Perkinson, Akira Salen Michels  
-----------  
Chapter two: So this is the answer?

The shadows faded allowing the girl to see her surrounding's. "Akira? Where are we?" the girl asked looking around.

Trees were all around her, as far as she could see.

The only light that allowed her to see this was from the half moon above her.

"We are in a place that will keep you safe. You don't have to worry where you are now little one. I will protect you," a soft voice whispered all around the girl.

"Akira? What do you mean? I always have to worry, bad thing will happen to me if I don't" the girl said confused.

"You poor child, you have always been wondering who you are. You don't even have a name," Akira sighed out sorrowfully.

"But Akira, I do have a name. You call me little one, isn't that my name?' the girl asked confused looking up to the moon.

"No little one, that isn't a name. It's a pet name," Akira sighed out tiredly.

"Pet name? What does that mean?" the girl asked curiously, blinking owlishly.

There was silence for a moment before Akira spoke. "A pet name is a name that one person gives to another person when they like that person" she said slowly.

The giggled and lowered her hood; allowing the animals in the forest to see her face. The girl has black hair that flows into her cloak, two silver streaks near her temples. The moon's rays reflected off of the girls lightly tanned skin.

Her emerald green eyes looked at everything in wonder.

"What's so funny little one?" Akira asked confused.

Suddenly the shadows from the tree line formed themselves into the shape of a woman. You couldn't tell what she look's like; beside her hair going to her waist and being a bit tall at 5' 10".

"You like me Akira! You never before told me that!" the girl laughed out lightly.

Akira looked startled for a moment before she smiled and went over to the girl.

"I believe it's time you've get a name," she said softly.

"A name? Like what?" the girl asked confused.

Before Akira could answer some tree branches around them snapped, causing the girl to quickly run to a tree and climb into it easily. The shadows around the girl covered her; making sure she was safe and not spotted.

Akira glared into the wood's daring whatever it was that disturbed them to come out.

After a few second's a cloaked figure came out of the wood's, hand's raised to show they were no threat.

"Who are you?" Akira hissed out her eye's narrowing.

The figure lowered its hood showing that they were male.

"My name is Severus Snape, who are you?" Severus asked his onyx colored eye's narrowing also.

"I have been called many name's, but the one I rightfully go by is Akira" Akira said after a moment of sizing Severus up, to see if he was a threat.

"What are you doing out her in the forbidden forest?" Severus asked after several moment's of silence.

"Oh? So this is where we ended up. I was hoping we made it to at least the more... secure place near Hogwart's" Akira said pausing for a moment.

"You know of Hogwart's?" Severus asked cautiously, taking a closer look at Akira. That's when he realized who or what Akira really was.

"Yes, I know of Hogwart's, I was there when the acstle was first made. It has been over a hundred year's since I have stepped foot in that place" Akira sighed out shaking her head.

Then the girl made herself known, by jumping out of the tree and going to Akira's side.

Severus was a bit startled that the girl jumped out of the tree and landed safely, but also willingly went to Akira.

"Who are you?" he asked after a moment.

The girl looked at him and blinked a few time's.

"Me? Umm..." the girl trailed off looking to Akira.

Akira thought for a moment before she smiled and rested her hand on top of the girl's head.

"This Severus is my adopted daughter Shadow, little one this is Severus" she introduced giving the girl a name and letting Severus know that she wasn't a threat.

"Shadow?" Shadow mumured to herself thoughtfully before nodding, accepting the name.

Severus looked at Shadow closely and frowned.

"Are you bleeding?" he asked gesturing to Shadow's injured shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, I forgot about this" Shadow muttered scratching the back of her neck.

Akira frowned and looked at the wound.

"The bleeding has already stopped, and look's like you got the bullet out while up that tree. The wound should seal itself in a few hour's," she mumbled lowly.

"Do you both have a place to go?" Severus asked catching Akira's attention, but not Shadow's. She's too busy watching a butterfly.

"Yes actually, Hogwart's. It was stated in the will of all four founders. that I ve gained entrance to the castle whenever I want. Also that I may bring anyone with me" Akira said seriusly.

"Momma? Why did we have to leave New York? We could have hid with that Steve guy," Shadow said curiously looking up to Akira.

"We came here because we are welcomed here. Now let's get a move on, we're quite a way from the castle if I'm not mistaken" Akira ordered leading the way.

Severus walked beside Shadow and snuck a glance at her.

Shadow's eyes had changed from emerald green, to a fiery red.

"Are you looking at my eyes?" Shadow asked boredly not taking her eyes off of the path in front of her.

Severus was a bit shocked at first and then calmed down, "Yes, before your eyes were green; now their red" he said lowly.

"Red huh?" Shadow said thoughtfully as they exited the forest and came face to fae with an old man.

For a few minutes' no one said anything, they just stood there.

"Hello Salen, it has been a while," the old man said stonily.

"Albus, it's been about a hundred year's if I'm correct" Akira said just as stonily.

Shadow looked to Albus and then Akira, somewhat confused.

"What are you doing here Salen? I thought I told you to never come back here agaon" Albus saud seriously, his bright blue eye's trained on Shadow who looked right back at him; her eye's now a light lavender color.

"You can not forbid me entrance to this castle, Dumbledore. It has been stated long before your line was born that I be gained enterance. You can not deny me or my daughter" Akira said icily, the air around her sparking darkly.

"Oh but I can; for you see the will's of all four founder's have been lost. No one knows what they say or what is contained within them," Albus said evilly, his eyes taking an insane glint to them.

Shadow inched towards Severus and held his hand for comfort.

Severus glanced down at Shadow and say her eyes were now yellow. "Your scared?" he whispered lowly.

Shadow bit her bottom lip before answering, "Its not that I'm scared, he just make's me uneasy. Also I have a feeling that he just did soemthing very stupid;" she whispered back.

What Shadow said was very correct; Albus did di soemthign VERY stupid.

"What are you saying? I have a copy of all four will's tucked away somehwere, where no one would find them and they would be safe," Akira said smirking at Albus.

Albus' face went from a calm white to a fiery red in less than ten second's flat. "What are you talking about? There are no copies!" he bellowed angrily.

Shadow inched closer to Severus while watching Akira, she was barely holding onto her temper.

"Ther are copies you vlundering fool! And I have them! I know one day an imbecile like you would try to take over the castle! You are not the heir!" Akira predictably screamed out.

"There is no one more heir's! Slytherin's heir is a mad man based on trying to rule the world! Gryffendor's heir is a foolish boy not even seventeen yet!" Albus raved on.

"Shadow is the heir! She is born to all founder's and even Merlin himself!" Akria yelled finally fed up. After Akira said that she quickly covered her mouth.

"What did you say?" Albus asked shocked.

"So that's why I don't have any parent's? Why I've always been so alone?" Shadow whispered out looking to the ground, hair covering her face.

"Oh Shadow I'm so sorry. You weren't ever supoose to hear that," Akira said sadly going over to Shadow and lifting her face, gasping at what she saw.

Shadow's eyes were a pale emerald color and blank looking; empty of all life. "Never? Like how I'm never suppose to know your dieing?" she asked softly shocking everyone.

"H-how did you know that?" Akira asked shocked taking a step backwards.

"We're connected aren't we? I can feel what you feel, you've been slowly dieing since the dagger stabbed you" Shadow said emotionlessly staring at Akira.

"I hid that from you, how did you still know?" Akira asked shakily while back away from Shadow.

"You can't hide anything from me, I know how to tare down all your sheild's and rebuild them," Shadow said simply.  
Before anyone could answer a large expulsion caught their attention.  
------------------------------------------

Shadow: Cliffy!

Akira: What did the reader's ever do to you?

Shadow: Nothing really, I just felt like doing a cliffy

Akira: And WHY is that?

Shadow: ...well I have to potty

Akira: I swear your only four

Shadow: I resent that! I'm almost sixteen!!

Akira: Doesn't mean you don't act like a child

Shadow: Your mean Akira! WAA!

Akira: Don't cry! I didn't mean it! Really I didn't!

Shadow: I know, it's just that I remembered we don't have anymore chocolate syrup; we have strawberry!

Akira:...don't talk to me until after next chapter

Shadow: Okay! Well I hope the spelling and grammer is better! My dad gave me one of his realllly old laptops; and it has Microsoft Word on it! Please review and tell what you think need's to be added or changed!


	3. 3 Your leaving me, but I dont want to

Chapter music- Hinder - Get Stoned

Title: One can find love if you look hard enough

Summary: One girl, one cime, more than one victim. How can one girl cause so much choas when she isn't even from this dimension?!

My own character: Shadow Mystic Perkinson, Akira Salen Michels

-----------

Chapter three: Your leaving me? But I don't want to stay here!

The expulsion was near the front gates to the school.

They all rushed towards the gates, not expecting the sight that greeted them.

"Sorry about that! Put a little too much force behind that one!" a red haired teen laughed out.

"Fred! Watch what your doing! You almost took my eye out!" a brown haired girl snapped out.

"Calm down Hermione, its not like Fred was aiming to do that," a raven haired teen sighed out.

"Harry's right! Freddy here would never want to hurt a single hair on you frizzy little head!" another red head who looked like Fred said cheerfully.

"George, leave Hermione alone. We came here to settle in, not take down the whole school," a younger red haired male sighed out tiredly.

"Ron? Are you feeling alright? You just told the twin's not to do something stupid" Hermione said looking concerned.

Ron looked at Hermione with tired eyes but nodded. "I'm fine, just tired is all," he muttered spotting the small group standing a few feet away from them.

"Headmaster! We didn't expect you to be out here!" Hermione laughed out cheerfully.

Albus smiled and nodded, "Why yes my dear! I found it would be simpler to come out here and greet you; since I had other guest's arriving" he said gesturing to Akira and Shadow.

Shadow peeked out from behind Severus' cloak looking at everyone. "Hello, I'm Shadow who are you?" she asked quietly.

Harry smiled and waved, "I'm Harry, this is Hermione, Ron, Fred and George. Are you new to the school?" he asked curiously after introducing everyone.

"Yes she is, she will be attending this year as a seventh year," Akira said sternly glaring at Albus.

"What? You leaving me?' Shadow asked shocked going over to Akira.

"Like you said I am dieing. I will not be able to take care of you when the time comes. It will be better for you to stay here," Akira said seriously, leaving no room for argument.

"But I don't want to stay here! I can take of you! You don't have to worry about me!" Shadow said hurriedly reaching out to grab Akira's sleeve.

Akira took several steps away from Shadow leaving her looking hurt.

"So your really doing it aren't you? You're really leaving me here? Just like you did in Japan all those year's ago" Shadow whispered out hurt, her eyes now a sad blue.

Instead of answering Akira turned around and started to walk away, not once looking over her shoudler.

Everyone was shocked at what she was doing.

"Your pathetic!" Shadow screamed making Akira stop but not look at her. "You run away every time something doesn't go your way! Your not fit to be a mother!" she hissed out her eyes turning blood red in color.

In less than a second Akira was standing in front of Shadow and holding her above the ground by her neck. "What do you know about taking care of someone! You don't even feel!" she spat out in Shadow's face causing her to close her eyes sadly.

"Your right I don't feel..." Shadow trailed off before opening her eyes. Her eyes were glowing darkly the blood red color now standing out more brightly than before. "But at least I can hate!" she screamed out.

Everyone watched in awe as the shadows around them responded to Shadow. The shadows raced towards Akira making her laugh.

"Have you forgotten already? I am the shadows!" she mocked smirking, waving her free hand at the shadows.

When the shadows didn't do anything but get nearer to her Akira frowned. "What did you do?" she hissed out hatefully.

Shadow smirked as the shadows crashed into Akira's body ripping it apart. "Your not the rightful heir to the shadows, I am. They obey me, they always have. I just let them pretend to be under your control," she said huskily while bending down.

Albus flinched when Shadow ripped the rest of Akira's body apart.

"W-why? Why are you killing me so easily?" Akira stuttered out gasping for breath.

Shadow thought for a moment before shrugging. "It's always been easy for me to kill someone. You should know that well since you trained me to do it" she said lowly while glaring down at the fading body.

Akira chuckled confusing everyone. "You have learned your lesson well Shadow. I knew the day I named you, you would kill me. And just in the place I wanted you to, too" she whispered before disappearing.

Everyone stared at the spot where Akira vanished, before looking to Shadow.

Shadow's eyes were now lavender again. She looked up to the moon the shadows slithering up her body in comfort. "Lesson huh?" she whispered thoughfully.

"Shadow dear" Albus called clearing his throat.

Shadow turned around giving Albus her attention.

"Do you want to attend here, or go some place else?" he asked slowly and carefully.

Shadow looked up to Hogwart's and stared at it for a while. Hogwart's walls shook warmly causing Shadow to nod her head. "I'll stay here, Hogwart's asked me to stay and protect her," she said lowly.

"Wonderful then! Shall we all go inside?" Albus asked cheerfully clapping his hands together.

Everyone followed after Albus, the twin's whispering about a new product for their shop.

"Wow did you see that? That was so cool!" Harry squealed lowly.

"You are such a fairy," Ron sighed out but nodding his head in agreement.

"Hey! I'm only half gay!" Harry defended himself as Hermione linked her arms with the two boys.

"Now really stop picking on Harry! You don't see us teasing you about being gay!" Hermione huffed out while smiling.

"That's not fair!" Ron whined out sulking.

"What does gay mean?" Shadow asked looking up to Severus.

Severus looked straight ahead but pondered on how to word the answer. "Being gay mean's one male like's other male's. When a female like's other female's she is a lesbian. But when a person like's both gender's then they are bisexual," he said slowly.

"So... Harry is bi and Ron is gay?" Shadow asked slipping her hand into his.

"It would seem that way, yes," Severus said nodding, squeezing Shadow's hand gently.

"So...are you gay?" Shadow asked after a moment.

"No, I would be bisexual. I have dated both males and females," Severus said honestly. "What about you? Are you bisexual or a lesbian?" he asked as they all entered Hogwart's.

"I... don't know, I've never really liked anyone I suppose" Shadow muttered to herself. "What about if a male like's a female, and the same thing with female's?" she asked after a moment.

"Then the person would be straight," Severus answered as they all entered the Great Hall.

The ceiling reflected outside, a clear night allowing you to see the star's and moon.

"Wow it's so pretty... how did the castle do it?" Shadow asked curiously looking around.

"It's a spell that make's the ceiling take on the appearance of the sky outside," Hermione answered the question instead of Severus.

"Really? I never heard of that before," Shadow said looking around happily.

"You never heard of the spell before? Where are you from?" Ron asked confused as they all sat at the only table in the hall.

"New York, no one knows how to do any spell's. Only Akira and I did thing's like that" Shadow said sitting next to Severus and letting go if his hand.

"You mean you were the only two who did magic?" Albus asked confused, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Yep! Akira always told me that I wasn't from around here, that I was born some place else" Shadow confirmed as food filled the small table.

"Did she ever tell you where?" Fred asked as he spooned mashed potatoes onto his and George's plate.

"Some place called... what was the name again? It started with an E I think," Shadow sighed out closing her eyes to think better.

"E? Could it be... Evergreen?" Hermione suggested thoughtfully.

"No, it was something weird... like..." Shadow trailed off shaking her head.

"Pass the green bean's?" Harry asked to Ron.

Ron gave him the bowl and smirked, "You want the beans of life?" he asked chuckling.

"That's it! Eternal Life!" Shadow cheered out clapping her hand's together.

Everyone dropped their silverware with a loud thunk and stared at Shadow in shock and disbelief.

"Eternal Life? Are you sure?" Albus asked somewhat scared.

Shadow nodded her head, eating some of Severus' mac and cheese. "Yep, that's what she told me. Hey this is good" she said surprised wanting some more.

"Shadow... Eternal Life is a place that was lost over six hundred year's ago. How can you be born there if you're seventeen?" Severus asked softly grabbing Shaodw's hand gently.

"I dunno that's what Akira told me. Something about Salazar and Rowanna hiding the place to keep it safe. Never really did get lost, and the founder's not dieing. Who knows Akira was always muttering about something or another," Shadow said leaning forward and eating the mac and cheese off the fork.

"Never lost? But the old book's said it was" Hermione whispered shocked while watching Shadow.

Shadow was munching on some green beans as Severus filled her lpate. "Hm? Is there something wrong?" she asked cocking her head to the side and staring at Hermione.

"It's nothing, Hermione's just shocked is all. She can't believe that for once a book was wrong" Ron said waving off the question.

"So Harry my dear boy, you sent me a letter about a resort?" Albus asked changing the subject.

"Hm? Oh yes! Hermione, Ron and I would like a resort" Harry said putting his fork down.

"Now why would you want a resort?" Albus asked confused.

"Blimey, slow man you are" George laughed out.

"They belong in Slytherin! The whole family does actually!" Fred laughed out also.

"Really? What's a Slytherin?" Shadow asked confused before Albus could say anything.

"Well Slytherin is a house name. There are four house's: Slytherin, Gryffendor, Hufflepluff and Ravenclaw. Each student is placed into a house that goes with his or her personality. The house's are named after the four founder's of the school," Hermione explained wisely.

"Oh I get it now! So you all really belong in Salazar's house?" Shadow asked giggling.

"Yeah... wait how did you know Slytherin was Salazar's house?" Harry asked confused.

"Why wouldn't I? I was told that Salazar was my Uncle, same as Godric. Rowanna and Helga are my Aunt's," Shadow said eatting her mac and cheese happily.

"So that's what Salen meant," Albus muttered to himself.

"Why do you call Akira by her middle name?" Shadow asked confused as the other's ate their dinner and listened.

"Middle name? Salen told me to call her that when we first met over a hundred and ten year's ago," Albus said nonchantly eating his chicken.

Sverus rolled his eyes and ate his green beans while thinking of a way to asked where Shadow would be staying. (A/N: You see something? LOL hint hint)

"Headmaster are we going to get that resort?" Ron asked his eyebrow twitching from annoyance.

"Yes, yes Shadow can be sorted as well. Now let's see where should I place all of you? You can't stay in the dorm's... maybe your own quarter's? Yes that would be good, you can use them durning your school year" Albus muttered to himself lowly.

'Loony' Fred mouthed to Shadow causing her to giggle softly.

Then the sorting hat appeared next to Albus on the table. "Albus, do you know what time it is?" the hat asked groggily.

"The time? Why no, I'm sorry is it late?" Albus asked curiously.

"It's fucking almost midnight! You better have a damn good reason for waking me up!" the hat hissed out grumpily.

"Why I need to sort some student's!" Albus said cheerfully.

"I swear one of these day's I'm going to get Poppy to cut off your ball's and force feed them to you" the hat growled out looking at everyone. "Oh! It's you guys, so what have you been up too? You're not suppose to be here for another two day's," the hat said confused.

"Burrow was attacked a few hour's ago. Mum and Dad are getting their wound's healed up" Fred yawned out.

"What about Ginny? I don't see her here" the hat muttered out confused.

"She turned out to be a Death Eater. They attacked the house and she tried to kill me. Under old Voldie's orders she said" Harry yawned out also.

"Hm, well that doesn't really surprise me much," the hat said simply causing Severus to raise his eyebrow. "Why hello! I didn't notice you there!" the hat laughed out scooting towards Shadow.

Shadow looked up from her bowl of pudding; "Hello" she said then going back to drowning the pudding in whipped cream.

"My, you remind me of someone. Hm... who could it be? Ah, yes! You remind me of Salazar!" the hat laughed out.

Shadow looked at the hat and blinked; "What about Uncle?" she asked confused.

The hat stared at Shadow for a moment, "...on dear Merlin, you made it out alive!" the hat cried out flinging itself at Shadow.

Shaodw patted the hats back as he cried; "Are you alright?" she asked after the hats sob's died down.

The hat pulled itself back a bit to look at Shadow's face. "You don't remember me do you dear?" he asked sadly.

Shadow stared at the hat for a moment before frowning, "...what are you doing in that hat Uncle Godric?" she asked shocking everyone.

The hat jumped off of Shadow's lap and landed on the floor. Slowly the hat changed into a man. The man has golden colored hair down to his shoudlers and golden colored eyes; his skin tanned and standing at 6' 3", smiling down at Shadow.

"What the hell are you wearing? Is that a dress?" Shadow asked laughing.

Godric frowned while crossing his arms in front of his chest. "I'll have you know this dress is very comfortable" he huffed out. Indeed Godric is wearing a knee length gold sundress.

"...oh bloody hell" Hermione muttered out then fainted.

"Well that was to be expected" Ron sighed out shaking his head.

"Indeed" Harry sighed out also, causing Severus to raise an eyebrow at him.

"So! You all wanted to be sorted didn't you?' Godric asked cheerfully sitting next to Shadow.

"Yep!" Harry chirped out happily.

"You two are so related" Fred muttered out.

"Nope! We just have the same weird thing," Harry said happily.

"Well then! Let's get you four sorted! Harry we already talked abotu this, so your going into Slytherin" Godric said nodding his head.

Harry smiled and hugged Ron tightly.

"You Ron are going into Slytherin also, same with Heriome there on the ground," Godric sighed out in sympathy.

"What about me Uncle?" Shadow asked confused looking up at Godric cutely.

"Aww! My little baby! You look so damn cute!" Godric cooed hugging Shadow to him. "You looked so much like your Aunty Rowanna!" he cried out.

"Are you gay or something? Your acting like a fucking girl!" Shadow growled our trying to pull herself away from Godric, suddenly changing her mood.

"Your so mean! I see the charm finally wore off though; Rowanna is going to be so sad. She always wanted you to act like a good caring girl," Godric sighed out sadly.

"Thanks for reminding me when I see her to kill her" Shadow hissed out finally freeing herself, her eyes a lite red color.

"Now, now! You can't kill your Aunty! That would be mean!" Godric scolded Shadow as she ate her rare steak.

Shadow gave Godric a look that clearly said 'Does-it-look-like-I-give-a-damn-care-if-I'm-mean?', and went back to eatting her steak.

"You are too much like Salazar! Damn that vampire for hogging you all to himself!" Godric cursed out.

"What was that Godric?" a deep velvety voice asked near the Great Hall doors.

"There you are! See what you did! Our little niece is all mean to me!" Godric whined out.

Salazar has waist length black hair, bright emerald eyes and pale white skin, standing at 5' 10". When he smirked you could see his glittering white fangs. He's dressed in a simple black shirt and dress pants. "That isn't my fault, if she's mean then that's her own doing" he said walking towards the table.

"Why is neither of you wearing any shoe's?" Shadow muttered under her breath.

"Salazar! Why didn't you wait for us!" a female voice whined at the door. The voice belonged to a woman with yellow eyes, elbow length blonde hair, tanned skin and standing at 5' 7". She's dressed in a yellow sundress and doesn't have any shoe's on either.

There's another woman standing beside her. She has knee length purple hair, violet eyes, creamy white skin and standing at 5' 11". She's wearing a purple shirt and black dress pants also. "Now really Salazar, you left us in the forest. Your lucky Helga got directions from the old willow trees. Or else I would have put a dead werewolf in your bed again" she said seriously.

Salazar frowned as he picked Shadow up, sat in her spot and set her in his lap. "Now really Rowanna not in front of the child. You'll give her bad idea's," he muttered looking at Shadow's shoulder. Frowning at the dried blood, but happy her wound was healed and now there was only a scar to show she was hurt to begin with.

Helga and Rowanna walked over to the table and sat beside Harry and Ron.

"Is your friend alright? She's just laying there," Helga said concerned, looking down at Hermione lying on the floor.

"She'll be alright, but don't be surprised is she faint's again after seeing you" Ron said eatting some of Fred's mashed potatoes as Hermione woke up.

"I had the most weirdest dream guys! The hat was really Godric Gryffendor!" Hermione laughed out sitting in her seat and looked up.

"How is that funny? Or weird for that matter?" Godric asked confused.

Salazar spoon fed Shadow her pudding, causing Rowanna and Hela to coo at them, for such the cute picture they made.

"Bloody hell not again" Hermione whispered out.

For the second time that night Hermione fainted.

"Oh my! Quick Rowanna! Check to see if she's alright!" Helga said hurriedly as she knelt by Hermione.

"I told you not to be surprised," Ron said boredly sipping his water.

Harry shook his head and smiled at Shadow, causing her to smile back.

A thud alerted everyone that Albus also fainted.

"Can't these bloody people take shock well?" Salazar asked grumpily.

"Nope, they believe everything to be in order" Severus said simply setting his fork down, his plate disappearing.

George aimed his fork at Godric and let go, getting potatoes in the man's hair.

Godric stared at George in disbelief until he laughed along with Fred, George and Ron.

"You guys are so immature" Harry muttered finishing off his pudding.

------------------------

Shadow: Yay!!

Akira: What is it this time? -sighing-

Shadow: I got chapter two and three done in less than two hour's!

Akira: And yet chapter two is so much smaller than chapter three

Shadow: Shut the hell up or I'll kill you again -holds out dagger-

Akira: About that! Why the hell did I have to die?!

Shadow: Dunno just felt like killing you -shrug-

Akira: You are so dead -crack's knuckles-

Shadow: Your already dead

Akira: I- you- oh fuck this! -throws hand's up in the air-

Shadow: That's right! I win! Now read off the damn paper! -throws piece of paper at Akira-

Akira: grabs the paper and reads through it This doesn't make any sense!

Shadow: Just read it!!

Akira: Fine! -look's at paper-

Please read and review letting me know what you guy's think! Also if I made any spelling ir grammer mistakes! I don't know what the founder's look like so forgive me if I made them look wrong! I just thought that might be how they looked like

Shadow: Good now read the P.S.

Akira: Fuck you! I'm done!!

Shadow: READ THE DAMN P.S.!!

Akira: FINE! -look's down at P.S.-

P.S. I'm gay

Shadow: Thank you for clearing that up!

Akira: Hey! Wait a minute!

Shadow: Until next chapter! Hope you enjoyed! -waves-

Akira: But I'm not fucking gay!!


	4. 4 Sleepy nap nap time

Chapter music- My Chemical Romance - Welcome to the Black Parade

Title: One can find love if you look hard enough

Summary: One girl, one cime, more than one victim. How can one girl cause so much choas when she isn't even from this dimension?!

My own character: Shadow Mystic Perkinson, Akira Salen Michels

-----------

Chapter four: Sleepy nap nap time!

"So where are we staying?" Fred asked confused smacking George upside his head.

"That's a very good question, I say you guy's stay in our old quarter's" Helga said thoughtfully while tapping her chin.

"That sound's like a good idea, Merlin should be here in a little while, tomorrow evening at the lastest" Salazar muttered lifting Shadow, standing, and placing her on his hip.

"You do realize I'm seventeen, not four. And I have two feet of my own to walk on" Shadow said annoyed as everyone else stood.

"What's your point? You're not going to get down until I put you down," Salazar said snottily while smirking.

"Damn vampire bastard" Shadow cursed darkly under her breath.

"What are we going to do about these two?" Rowanna asked boredly pointing to Hermione and Albus.

Ron bent down and picked Hermione up bridal style, "I'll carry her. Me, her and Harry share a bed anyways" he said tiredly.

Fred looked at Albus and grinned, "I say we leave him here. He's a big boy," he said snickering.

"I agree the man is barmy anyways," George said holding his twin's hand.

"Your so lucky mum accepted you two being gay together," Harry sighed out tiredly next to Severus and Helga.

Fred and George took one look at everyone before yelling out, "Twinsest!" and laughing.

"Strange little man they are" Godric sighed out shaking his head.

"Let's get going" Rowanna muttered leading the way through many hallway's up to the third floor.

"Your quarter's are on this floor? But the only things here is Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and the room where Fluffy hid the trap door" Hermione said from Ron's arms waking up.

"Our quarter's are hidden behind a portait up here. No one can see it except people that know where it is" Rowanna explianed stopping in front of the only blank spot on the whole hallway.

After a few seconds a portait of a large pond and merpeople swimming inside it appeared.

"It's so pretty" Ron whispered out looking at the portait.

One of the merpeople swam over to them and bowed, "I see your all back. Your rooms have been undisturbed and everything should be in place. Some of the potins and herb's where moved to the infirmary for when they needed to used in dire need" the merman said clearly.

"Thank you for watching over the rooms for long Blue Eyes. The potions and herb's can easily be replaced, no worries" Helga said cheerfully next to Rowanna.

Blue Eyes smiled at her before bowing one more time and swimming off.

"Shall we go in? Severus you're staying in these room's also" Salazar said firmly when Severus began to walk off.

"What? I already have my own quarter's down in the dungeon's," Severus said a bit confused as he walked back over to the group.

"Yes we realize that, but it will be so much simpler to have you in the rooms. Besides you can't stay away from Shadow for too long" Godric teased out smiling.

"What are you on about you crazy blonde?" Rowanna growled out.

Fred and George leaned up against the wall to watch the show, as did Harry and Ron, Hermione still in Ron's arms.

"Oh nothing at all" Godric chirped happily.

"Now I know something is worng, every time you get that damn look on your face I end up getting fucked over" Shadow grolwed out angirly.

"That's not true!" Godric whined defensively.

"No? Remember when your tried cooking pot roast? I was your guinea pig and I ended up having food poisioning for a WHOLE WEEK!" Shadow yelled out.

"That was one time!" Godric defended himself.

"Shall we go on?" Salazar asked smirking evilly.

Godric paled and quickly shook his head no.

"Well then, tell us what you were talking about or everyone get's to know what the time you went streaking with Helga" Rowanna threatened causing Helga to grin at the memory.

"I remember that time, really fun night. Really warm actually, perfect for the skinny dipping afterwards," Helga said dreamily.

"Now I really don't wanna know," Shadow groaned lowly.

Godric fidgeted while he started to sweat. "I don't know what you mean," he said clearing his throat when his voice came out a pitch higher.

"Godric Gryffendor, you better start talking before I let Shadow loose on you so she can take the revenge she rightfully derives" Salazar threatened, Shadow cracking her knuckles and ginning darkly.

Godric epp'ed and hid behind Helga. "Their soul mates! All three of them!" he cried out trying to hide under Helga's dress.

"Soul mates?" Shadow asked confused.

Salazar had wide eyes and stared at Shadow before tightening his grip on her. "No, I don't believe it" he said lowly.

Shadow whimpered causing Rowanna to narrowing her eyes at Salazar.

"You better think about what your doing. If you hurt Shadow then I will kill you once and for all" she hissed out dangerously.

Salazar growled lowly in his throat while glaring at Severus, "She will never be HIS soul mate! She's mine!" he hissed dangerously.

Helga frowned and tooked a calm step foward causing all attention to be on her. "Salazar you know that Shadow isn't really your soul mate. Godric is, why can't you accept that?" she asked calmly.

Shadow's eyes were lavender again as she looked up at Salazar's face.

Salazar looked down at Shadow and hiseyes softened, "It's not fair though, she should be mine," he whispered lowly.

"Umcle? Are you okay?" Shadow asked quietly moving around so she could be face to face with her, her leg's wrapped firmly around his waist.

Salazar groaned as he buried his head in her hair, taking a deep breath. "No little one, I'm not okay," he said lowly in Shadow's ear, causing her to shiver.

Rowanna frowned at this and took a step forward. "Don't even think abotu using your charm on, you little snake. She is not rightfully yours and you know it" she hissed out her violet eyes flashing.

Shadow looked at Rowana confused and then looks back down at Salazar. "What is she talking about Uncle?" she asked frowning.

Salazar shook his head, refusing to say anything.

"You better anwser me Slytherin, or I will make your life a living hell" Shadow threatened her eyes going back to blood red.

Salazar stiffened and then pulled his head back, staring Shadow in her eyes. "You rightfully belong to the human behind us, but I'm not letting you go," he growled out his fangs lengthening.

Severus frowned and took a step forward; "If she is rightfully mine then you can not take her from me. And I will have you know I am not human" he said harshly.

Salazar whirled around facing Severus, Shadow twisting her head to get a better look. "Not human you say? Then prove it!" Salazar hissed lowly his grip on Shadow tightening even more.

"If I do prove it then you let her go, and give her to me" Severus said calmly, even though his eyes darkened and his pupils turned to slits.

Godric paled as Salazar laughed, and Shadow whimpered trying to get away. "Let her go! You're hurting her!" he cried out, being held back by Helga.

Salazar just sneered at him and turned his attention to Severus nodding his agreement.

Severus gave a curt nod and raised his hand, allowing claws to grow.

"That's it? Any wizard can do that with the right wandless spell" Salazar said dimissively waving his hamd.

Shadow bitch slapped Salazar shocking him. "Let me go right now! If you don't then I will send you to the place you really hate... to oblivion" she hissed making Salazar growl at her.

"I don't have to listen to you, you will behave! And you will fill your place!" Salazar hissed out his grip tightening.

Shadow didn't even flinch as she leaned foward letting their lips be only inches apart. "And where exactly is my place?" she asked sinously.

Salazar's eyes darkened with lust, "Withering under me in my bad" he purred darkly.

Everyone stared at the raven haired man completely shocked that he would say such a thing.

"Oh really? Well then prove it" Shadow whispered huskily pulling back.

Salazar grinned at Severus and dove forward, kissing Shadow forcefully.

Shadow grinded into Salazar causing him to moan, and face the other three founder's to flaunt off his victory.

Shadow stared into Severus' eyes silently telling him to drive his claws into Salazar's back.

Severus nodded and strode forward silently, Shadow making sure Salazar was too busy trying to get her to moan.

Severus pulled his claws back when he was behind Salazar and nodded to Shadow.

Shadow pulled away and tugged on Salazar's hair, causing his to move it to the other side; giving Severus a clear shot.

Shadow leaned forward, her eyes still locked with Severus', "You want to know something Salazar?" she brethed out in Salazar's ear causing him to groan.

"What's that my little snake?" Salazar purred nipping Shadow's neck.

"We're never going to finish this... EVER" Shadow hissed kneeing Salazar, causing him to gasp.

Severus took that as a signal and drove his hand through Salazar's back.

Salazar howled in agnony, everyone looking at him in disgust.

"We warned you fool," Rowanna sneered out as Salazar fell to the ground, only being held up by Severus' hand still in his body.

Shadow slipped out of his hold and stepped back. "Now I'll send you to oblivion. That way you can be in your own personal hell for the next thousand year's" she sneered out lifting her hand.

All the shadows within the castle responded, wanting to get their own revenge for Salazar touching their heir.

Salazar screamed painfully as Severus ripped his hand out of his back.

Before he could fall onto the ground, shadows surrounded and crushed into him.

After a few moments the shadows faded into the floor, showing that Salazar wa no longer there.

Ron laughed causing all attention to be on him. "That was the most bloodiest funniest thing I've seen all summer" he chuckled.

Harry giggled and grinned, "So I'm not the only one who thought that" he snickered out.

"Oh yea, I diffidently placed you two in the right house" Godric grumbled under his breathe.

Shadow was looking at Severus, frowning.

"Shall we go in?" Helga chirped out causing portait to open.

Godric went over to Shadow and picked her, this time she didn't complain.

Slowly everyone one by one went into the portait, leaving Rowanna and Severus in the hallway.

"I know I don't have to say this after what just happen, but I will anyways" Rowanna said after a moment of silence.

Severus looked at Rowanna with respectfully eyes and nodded showing she had his attention.

"Don't hurt my niece if you do not inly will I be after you, but Godric and Helga will be after you as well. We are very protective of her, she is all we have left" Rowanna explained lowly.

"What do you mean all you have left?" Severus asked confused.

Rowanna shook her head and sighed, "Now is not the time to tell that tale. When Merlin get's here tomorrow all will be told. I know Hermione is dieing to know how Salazar and I hid our home," she said laughing lowly.

Severus nodded in understanding and they went into the portait hole, causing it to snap shut after them.

"Come on you two! We're all ready for bed!" Helga whined on the living room floor.

The living room is quite large, with a fire place, six leatther couched, one wall covered in book's, another with self portait's, four oak wood coffee tables and a larde screen T.V. built into the wall. The walls are a pale cream color as is the carpet.

"What the hell are you all doing?" Rowanna asked annoyed.

"Well none of us wanted to sleep alone, so we decided tyo sleep together!" Godric giggled out in his gold sleeping pants, showing his muscular build and hairless chest.

Helga stood next to him in her yellow tank top and shorts.

Rowanna looked around and sighed as Severus went over to Shadow.

All the couches had been pushed to the walls, allowing them to place the blow up bed's on the floor.

Fred and George were already snoring away on one of the beds, curled up together.

Harry, Hermione and Ron were lying in their bed just talking about what they were going to do during school.

Severus went over to Shadow, she was sitting on her bed in black tank top and black sleeping pants.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned sitting next to her.

Shadow looked at him with dull brown eyes. "Yeah, I'll be fine" she whispered rubbing her hand across her eyes.

Severus frowned as he took off his robe, vest, shirt, shoes, socks and pant's. Leaving him in his silk boxer's, "Let's get some sleep, you've had a rough day," he suggested lowly.

Shadow nodded and got under the covers, snuggling up to Severus when he got in also.

Helga smiled at the cute picture they made together.

Rowanna just shook her head and took off her pants, accepting the shorts Godric gave her.

Rowanna and Helga shared a bed, leaving Godric pouting as he turned off the light's.

Helga patted the spot behind her and Godric grinned; skipping over to the bed and diving in.

"Good night everyone" Hermione called sleepy.

Everyone who was awake said good night and then fell asleep.

Some time during the night a figure entered Hogwart's and made their way to the founder's quarters.

After entering the figure slowly walked forward looking at everyone.

------------------------

Shadow: And that's where it end's!!

Akira: Hey!

Shadow: Can I help you?

Akira: yeah! Stop being a-

Shadow: -eyes glowing blood red and shadow around her slowly outlined her body- Finish that sentence, I DARE you

Akira: -shrinks away in fear- I think I won't

Shadow: Are you sure?

Akira: Yep! Not gonna finish it! -slowly backing away from the raging teen-

Shadow: Good now read the damn script

Akira: -looks down at the script in her hands- Thank you the review's and telling us what you think!

Shadow: Continue

Akira: We just liked to say that after this chapter it will be summer break!

Shadow: Which mean's?

Akira: More time to update stories?

Shadow: WRONG!! I have to find a job and also try to save up for a car

Akira: I thought you got one for your birthday?

Shadow: My birthday was over a month ago, remember?

Akira: OH YEAH! Wasn't it on mother's day again this year?

Shadow: I don't remember, but if it was I will bring you back in this story and kill you

Akira: -glups- So we won't be updating soon?

Shadow: Why the hell do you keep on saying we?

Akira: Because I'm part of the story too!!

Shadow: DO you think anything up?

Akira: Well not really

Shadow: DO you type anything up?

Akira: Well no but I can't-

Shadow: Then there is no WE it's an I thing

Akira: So YOUR not going to update anymore?

Shaodw: I never said THAT, I will update more if I can't find a job

Akira: What about-

Shadow: If you even suggest I baby sit for money I will kill you right now where you stand

Akira:... never mind I never said anything. Matter of fact I wasn't even here

Shadow: Good girl, now your starting to learn

Akira:... thank you?

Shadow: Do get me a damn ice cream

Akira: EH!?

Shadow: Did I studder?

Akira:...no -goes off to get the ice cream

Shadow: Now that's she's gone I can continue! -wipes hand on towel- I need to get a job and sace up money for a car. But I also need to add more onto my stories. Like 'Get Ready For the Real World' and 'A new year, a new love'. Those are the first stories I haven't written with Adel. Speaking of Adel I need her stories and type them up... wait she has a computer now never mind.

Akira: I'm back with the ice cream

Shadow: Good now shut the hell up, I'm almost done

Akira: -sighs- okay

Shadow: Where was I? Oh yea! I can't believe this story has gotten so far! Or even any of my stories in fact! I had a lot of people telling me they all sucked and needed help. Yes I know my grammer and spelling was bed. But before my laptop (which I got from my dad in the beginning of March) I didn't have spell check. Since now I do I don't really get comment's on my grammer that often

Akira: That is true

Shadow: Truth be told? I wrote this story back in... the end of March? Something like that, I wrote this chapter exactly two days after my mom's birthday in April. I know, why did you put an A/N up before you set this up? Well I had a feeling I would get comment's on this story good or bad. This thing happens, besides I need to get this typed onto my actual computer that has internet

Akira: She hasn't gotten an internet card yet

Shadow: -eyebrow twitching- Thank you for putting that out there, like I was SAYING! I need to type this up on my actual computer and that will take awhile. That and the fact I also have three other stories on here (Laptop) that I typed up, which mean's?

Akira: You need to also add those to your computer at the same time

Shadow: Bongo, which mean over a 100 pages (on Microsoft word) that I have to type up within the next.. let's see... four in May... one in June and about two left in April... that gives us... seven week's (Minus the weekends and the hours I sleep and have to share the compture with my twin (WE'RE FATERNAL PEOPLE NOTHING ALIKE)) then that doesn't really give me alot of time.

Akira: Just ask dad for a internet card

Shadow: He gave the laptop to me

Akira: Oh yeah! I forgot abotu that!

Shadow: You know what I realized?

Akira: Huh? What's that?

Shadow: It's 9 p.m. on a school night, I'm not tired (I usually am because I don't sleep very much (about three or four hours a night maybe ledd)) and we've talked all the way through about three pages.

Akira: Damn! That long?

Shadow: Yup

Akira: Doesn't this remind you of that one author?

Shadow: Which one?

Akira: The one who wrote that good story about Harry and Severus!!

Shadow: The Marrige Stone?

Akira: Was that the one?

Shadow: No clue but I have it on my favorites

Akira: Oh we'll have to see if they updated that tomorrow morning

Shadow: Will do

Akira: Well sorry for talking so long!!

Shadow: We're going now, don't expect this -points to Akira- to be beack next time... alive at least

Akira: BUT I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!

Shadow: Until next time folks!

Akira: Read and Review!

Shadow:...your still dieing no matter what

Akira: DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!!

Shadow: Oh before I forget, that Twinsest thing I took from another story. Can't remember which one but it was a three some between Fred, George and Draco. So yeah I didn't make the word up, I'll check through the stories on my Favorite list and let you know which one it was. Later


End file.
